User talk:Breitschleif
Hai2u 'n welcome to wiki. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:25, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :SECOND!-- The Assassin 20:20, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Please use show preview you you don't clog Recent Changes. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 06:52, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::I dont understand what you mean... did i make a formatting mistake? this is the second time i post something. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 07:42, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::He means use the "Show Prevew" button to the right of "Save page" so you don't clog up the whole of the Recent Changes page. Spaggage 11:53, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::oh okay i will sry didn´t even know about the "recent changes" thing [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 15:01, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Gratz on the gr8 build submition. --Frosty 16:23, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::The Regenerator. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 21:03, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::: thanks^^ the idea was about 1 week before i submitted the build, and yes: the regenerator would pwn it^^ [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 08:54, 20 October 2008 (EDT) test bla? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:28, 28 October 2008 (EDT) : bla? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:33, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::blub? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:35, 28 October 2008 (EDT) This f***ing thing is still not working... [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:39, 28 October 2008 (EDT) : ... w00t owned you bitch-code, owned you so hard... ---> [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:47, 28 October 2008 (EDT) sig image can you please upload it again to include your user name in some way, "signature" is a bit too generic, and it's possiable it might get overwritten. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:53, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :... If i get ANY problems now with that pic again only because of that new upload i WILL rage throughout all the wiki. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:55, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::Still works? [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:00, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::GUUUUUD! [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:00, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::That's a long name >_>. Thanks anyway =) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:03, 28 October 2008 (EDT) PvX:ARCHIVE Please do not remove any comments as per the policy above. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:07, 4 January 2009 (EST) :( Just came across your page randomly, and saw your rant about Halloween. Why don't you like costume brawl? It's one of the most balanced and fun thing in GW. It's only as much farming as any form of PvP is, just it's much more fair. The balth faction and gamer points are just a nice bonus and incentive to get more people to play the arena. I went from skillz 2 to 4, and got dozens of zkeys and thousands of ToT bags out of it, but that's not why I played it, I played because it's fun, and I have a feeling that many people feel the same as me. It just makes me sad to see people hating my favorite event in GW. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:46, 4 January 2009 (EST) lolol lets make friends :D I Predict A Riot (zomg!) 08:47, 16 January 2009 (EST) Breitschleif is mean and stupeed. i would like to trash his buildz but they are gud actually. so i trash his talk page. lololol. I Predict A Riot (zomg!) 10:36, 16 January 2009 (EST) :i hate you. i hate you so much. so much i can´t even tell you. i hate you dude, i really do. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:54, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::: zomg!! [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot (zomg!)']] 09:24, 17 January 2009 (EST) :: PnH Arena monk got "good" = epic fail for breitschleif lololol [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 18:43, 17 January 2009 (EST) :: so I guess the next build will be "other" right? [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 18:50, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::: stop testing your stupid dumbass signature in MY talk page you tard... and by the way: i still hate you. i hate you so much, so endlessly infinite much man. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:59, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::::: ofc, I just started testing my nu sigs on your mom's page. I felt like trolling her b/c of her latest build she had put into testing before, the visions of regret-warrior with signet of humility for moar utility. Man, she's really bad at dis gw stuff. Really bad. So sorry. [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 21:38, 22 January 2009 (EST) I herd catz were mean [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 16:15, 25 January 2009 (EST) : catz ar skarry [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 16:19, 25 January 2009 (EST) I also herd that u gained a little weight FATASS! [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 18:33, 25 January 2009 (EST) Knock It off. Both of you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:16, 25 January 2009 (EST) Vote on Build:Me/Rt Migraine Mesmer If you believe that it's no longer viable in the current meta, then you should bring up a discussion of archiving it on it's talk page. There's no reason to vote it down. 22:17, 18 March 2009 Uh Stop voting down trash builds. Learn the fuck to archive. Im just gonna rv all votes, rly. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Rt/Mo Caretaker's Support This build is designed to support not heal the whole party. Very good at that. It's not trying to be a monk but to help. Please reconsider your vote. 16:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I know. But my point is that it is mediocre at doing that. There are much more effective options in RA to passively "support" your monk like an ff necro, going blinding surge to hinder melees and such. A support ritu is simply meh imo, and my vote isnt "bad" at all, i even said thats as good an support rit as it can get but still that doesnt make it a very useful team member in uncoordinated PvP. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Really man what do you expect in RA....bunch of noobs running around "trying builds" tbh. This is why in chaos it works. OF Course in a coordinated effort it could be leagues better...in a messed up situtation....it kicks ass. 21:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) you mom lieks to dance rite? spotted her last nite and took a pictaaarr. for the lulz. [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot']] eeeek! 11:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC)